


Tren Soledad

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Souta finalmente encuentra una persona para amar. Y esa persona no es precisamente Rize.





	

El reloj marcaba poco más de las dos de la mañana en una fría madrugada de otoño dominada por la débil aguanieve que caía del cielo como diminutas plumas de pichón y el intenso aroma a ramen en cada esquina y sucio rincón de la ciudad.  
Cuando la voz de los altavoces se calló de repente el tren dio comienzo a su largo recorrido quebrando con un sonido metálico la nocturna paz que sólo unos pocos afortunados eran elegidos para degustar a tan altas horas y bajo la furia de un clima poco amigable.  
Pocos eran los afortunados, y ciertamente en esos momentos Souta se sentía inmensamente afortunado pues sabía lo que implicaba hallarse en la situación en la que estaba. En circunstancias normales hubiera reído tras hacer un comentario cínico e hiriente escudándose tras su fachada infantil, pero para su propia sorpresa descubrió que no era ése el caso. Podía decirse que se sentía… ¿intimidado? Quizás.   
El asiento del tren se percibía acolchado, terso, contrastando con el frío y duro metal que componía la estructura del transporte que se deslizaba traqueteando sobre las vías a través de la ciudad regalando un paisaje colmado de titilantes luces de neón y almas solitarias en busca de esos placeres considerados impúdicos a la luz del día.  
-Lamento que tengas que cargar conmigo en la forma en la que estoy.-  
Esa vocecita avergonzada y un tanto apagada le provocó un cosquilleo punzante sobre la piel de los brazos a Souta.  
-¡Ah, por favor no diga eso, Clase Especial Ui! Me alegra saber que le soy de utilidad en algo.-  
-Deja de menospreciarte…-  
Como una niebla matutina que se evapora ascendente hacia el cielo, Souta percibió el aliento a sake de su superior y una sonrisita entre victoriosa y nerviosa se le dibujó en los labios mientras estrujaba los bordes de su gabardina con insistencia. Sabía que Ui se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad atípico en él y sin embargo no se atrevía a nada pues no estaba seguro de cuánto podría recordar el Clase Especial al día siguiente.  
Abandonados a su suerte, dentro de ese vagón sólo estaban los dos, ofreciendo una estampa que divagaba entre penosa y sentimental; dos investigadores ghoul, uno de ellos pasado de copas y el otro encogido como un cachorro mojado, viajando juntos en tren de madrugada a lo largo de una ciudad casi muerta. Tenían suerte de no cruzarse con algún compañero que se encargara de correr el chisme en las oficinas convirtiéndolos en el hazmerreír durante las siguientes semanas.  
Con la visión borrosa, los mareos que a cada minuto se volvían más intensos y el estómago ardiendo por el alcohol, Koori se revolvió molesto en el asiento recargándose disimuladamente en su compañero y regocijándose al notar la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía. Sus ojos, entrecerrados por el cansancio y la tristeza que se acentuaban gracias al sake, se posaron cohibidos sobre ese par de guantes negros, siendo embargado por el deseo de tomarlos entre sus propias manos y sentir su suave textura acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos.  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Clase Especial Ui?- le preguntó temeroso Souta al notar que la respiración de su superior se afilaba.  
-Eso creo…-  
-¿Quiere que lo lleve al hospital?- los músculos del Rango 1 se tensaron por unos segundos.  
-No digas tonterías.- respondió hosco Ui negando con la cabeza –Es sólo…-  
-¿Sí?-  
La respuesta tardó en llegar. Un escalofrío de oro se regó por el cuerpo de Souta cuando sintió la delicadeza con la que Ui dejaba descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, llegando a apreciar el suave perfume a hiedra que desprendía su cabello ébano, acelerándose sus pulsaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin explicarse cómo, una conexión emocional se forjó entre ellos sin que pudieran evitarlo y fue entonces que Furuta experimentó en carne propia los sentimientos que Koori tanto luchaba por ocultar.   
-Me siento muy solo… ¿Tú no?- susurró Ui tiernamente, y sin esperar una contestación tomó cuidadosamente una de las manos de Souta para comenzar a quitarle lentamente el guante notando cómo la respiración de su compañero se pausaba, quizás intentando calmar los nervios que lo estaban sofocando ante semejante gesto tan cariñoso como cauteloso –No me has respondido, Rango 1 Furuta.- le recordó Koori entrelazando con sumo afecto sus dedos con los de su compañero y percibiendo la leve humedad que el cuero le había generado sobre la piel.  
Instintivamente Souta apretó la pequeña mano de Ui como si quisiera evitar que el hombre se fuera de su lado, que se alejara al igual que se alejó aquella mujer a la que una vez supo amar y que con tanto desprecio le había pagado. Abrió la boca para hablar y notó el ligero temblor de su mandíbula.  
-Sí, yo… siempre me he sentido solo, Clase Especial Ui.- finalmente reconoció, su voz quebrada en un susurro parpadeante.  
La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó considerablemente mientras sentía cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas regalándole un rubor acentuado que delataba el estado de su agitado corazón; su pecho inflándose y desinflándose rítmicamente llenaba el vagón con la melodía de una respiración ahondada deseosa de algo más y la sensación de vulnerabilidad que lo tomó por asalto hizo que se desconociera a sí mismo por un instante.   
¿Qué era todo eso que estaba experimentando? ¿Por qué era tan intenso? ¿Por qué no había sido así de intenso con Rize? ¿Por qué tenía tanto terror de que Ui se fuera de su lado? ¿Por qué sentía que debía protegerlo con su propia vida? ¿Por qué de repente se imaginó siendo feliz al lado de ese hombre?  
-Clase Especial Ui, creo que…-  
-Podemos dejar de sentirnos solos.- suavemente Koori levantó la cabeza sin apartarla del hombro de Souta y lo observó con los ojos brillando acuosos –Si estamos juntos.- le susurró al oído como una caricia de pluma.  
Girando apenas su cabeza Furuta hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su superior, ahogándose ambas miradas la una en la otra de la misma forma en la que la oscuridad se ahoga en la eternidad de la luz, colisionando sus almas en un estallido de emociones que hasta ese momento ignoraban y naciendo en la matriz de sus corazones el ferviente deseo que los abrumó hasta nublarles la razón. Tomando el bello rostro de Ui entre sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo la más refinada pieza de cristal, Souta contempló unos segundos más esos lagrimeantes ojos negros dándose cuenta de que eran lo único que anhelaba poder admirar cada mañana al despertar hasta el fin de sus días, y antes de que Ui pudiera decir algo más sus labios se encontraron uniéndose en un profundo beso de dos solitarios que por fin hallaban alguien a quien amar sin restricciones de ningún tipo.  
Desesperado por mitigar de una vez la creciente necesidad de cariño y atención que durante toda su vida había cargado sobre los hombros, Furuta se empalagó con el nítido sabor agridulce de esa tímida lengua que parecía querer evitar hacerle daño al tiempo que bebía sediento la saliva que le esparcía dentro de la boca un dejo a sake y cigarrillos caros, permitiendo que su mente se llenara de arco iris que estallaban en polvo de caleidoscopio y nubes de algodón que llovían sobre su espíritu gotas de alegría mineral.  
Entregado a la voluntad de Souta, total y enteramente a su merced, Koori se dejaba besar con flameante pasión permitiendo que la filosa lengua de su compañero le invadiera la boca descaradamente bebiendo de él hasta el último rastro de su esencia hasta privarle incluso de respirar. Sintiendo cómo esa amarga soledad que tanto lo aquejaba noche tras noche se disolvía en un mar de afecto romántico Ui le entregó su alma a Furuta en medio de un universo de estrellas de caramelo y cometas de felpa.   
Después de tantos años de abandono y absoluta soledad esos dos corazones tan rotos se zurcían el uno al otro uniéndose con el más labrado hilo de rubí para no volver a separarse jamás.  
El tren se detuvo y la voz de los altavoces anunció que faltaban dos estaciones más para finalizar el recorrido.  
-Aquí me bajo yo.- murmuró Ui ligeramente fastidiado separándose unos centímetros de Furuta.  
-Oh, ya veo.- decepcionado y aún con los labios empapados en la saliva de su superior, Souta le soltó el rostro y bajó la mirada mientras volvía a colocarse el guante.  
-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche.- le agradeció Ui levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta abierta de par en par –Buenas noches.-  
-¡No se preocupe, no ha sido nada!- a Souta le costaba un esfuerzo descomunal ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba la visión del Clase Especial alejándose de él –Que tenga una bonita noche usted también.-  
Cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y el tren continuó su marcha, Furuta se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de disipar un poco de la pesadez que la soledad dentro de ese vagón le producía dentro del pecho. Ladeó su cabeza levemente hacia un costado con los ojos cerrados dejando que un suspiro lloroso se le escapara sin lograr alivianar la desolación que lo estaba consumiendo en silencio trayéndole memorias agrias de un jardín donde tiempo atrás aprendió a jugar solo, sin nadie que le propusiera correr sobre el césped mojado o que lo invitara a cazar pequeñas mariposas blancas, creyendo estúpidamente que había alguien ahí afuera esperándolo para darle las gracias y jurarle amor eterno dándole a su existencia un por qué.  
Y ese alguien había aparecido, pero no en la forma de una bella mujer de largos cabellos violáceos y tímida mirada que ocultaba dobles intenciones. Ese alguien no era sino un ángel de puros ojos negros y sonrisa almidonada que había elegido volar a su lado creyendo en cada una de sus palabras y arropando sus nefastos sueños nocturnos con sus alas de seda y fragilidad.  
Souta se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temía morir solo, pero más que eso temía morir sin el amor de ese hombre que ahora ocupaba su mente azucarando sus pensamientos y volcando sobre su híbrido cuerpo un cálido rayo de esperanza, ésa que hacía tanto tiempo creía perdida. Lleno de dudas y miedos eligió darle a su vida un propósito y a su muerte una razón.   
Con el tren llegando al fin de su recorrido y las lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas sonrojadas Souta eligió volver a amar, y esta vez de la manera más descarnada y sacrificada jamás vista.


End file.
